Stands are used to support a guitar or other instrument when it is not being played or stored in a case. However, it is quite typical, when a stand is not easily available, to see a performer lean an instrument against a wall, table, or chair. This can often result in the instrument falling over and being damaged.
Thus, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,870, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a foldable guitar stand that includes: two main support legs; two vertical support members; two rear legs; and a brace.
Each of the main support legs includes a proximate end that defines a hole to facilitate pivotal movement of the main support leg relative to the associated vertical support member. Each main support leg also defines a recess along its inner surface at its proximate end, which engages and mates with a complementary recess defined by an associated rear leg when the guitar stand is in a storage position. Each main support leg further includes a substantially flat foot portion at its distal end that engages the underlying ground surface when the guitar stand is in a deployed position. Each main support leg also defines two support ledges along its upper surface, which terminate at a stop at the distal end of the main support leg. Furthermore, the area above the support ledges effectively defines a cavity for receiving the associated vertical support member when the guitar stand is in a storage position.
Each vertical support member has an enlarged and flattened proximate end that defines a hole. This hole is placed in registry with the corresponding hole defined through the associated main support leg. At the opposite end of each vertical support member, there is a hinge portion that is secured to the inner surface of the vertical support member. The hinge portion secured to the first vertical support member is operably connected to and engages the hinge portion secured to the second vertical support member to create a butt hinge that facilitates pivotal movement of the respective vertical support members relative to one another.
Each rear leg has an enlarged and flattened proximate end that defines a hole. This hole is placed in registry with the hole defined through the associated main support leg and the hole defined through the associated vertical support member, such that a pin can be inserted through the respective holes to facilitate pivotal movement. In this regard, the enlarged and flattened proximate end of each rear leg is interposed and effectively “sandwiched” between the associated main support leg and the enlarged and flattened proximate end of the associated vertical support member. Thus, with respect to one side of the foldable guitar stand, all three of the major structural components—the main support leg, the vertical support member, and the rear leg (collectively, a first subassembly)—pivot relative to each other about a common axis defined by a first pin. Similarly, with respect to the other side of the foldable guitar stand, all three of the major structural components—the main support leg, the vertical support member, and the rear leg (collectively, a second subassembly)—pivot relative to each other about a common axis defined by a second pin.
Furthermore, each rear leg also includes a foot portion at its distal end. Each rear leg also defines a recess along its outer surface that extends from the proximate end to the distal end. This recess engages and mates with a complementary recess defined by the main support leg when the guitar stand is in a storage position.
Finally, the brace extends between and connects the vertical support members.
In a deployed position, each of the main support legs is rotated about the respective axes defined by the pins to a position in which a substantially flat foot portion at the respective distal ends of the main support legs can engage the underlying ground surface. At the same time, each of the rear legs is rotated away from the associated main support leg to a position in which the foot portion can engage the underlying ground surface. The two vertical support members (which are hinged together) are then rotated into an upright orientation. Finally, the guitar stand can be spread open, with the brace used to fix the guitar stand into the deployed position. Once in the deployed position, the foldable guitar stand provides a stable support for a guitar or other instrument.
To return the guitar stand to a storage position, the brace is unlocked or released. The two vertical support members (which are hinged together) are folded together into an abutting relationship, and then are rotated downward and are received in the cavities defined above the respective support ledges of the main support legs. The rear legs are then rotated toward and into engagement with the respective main support leg. Specifically, the recess defined along the outer surface of each rear leg engages and mates with the complementary recess defined by the associated main support leg, such that each rear leg is nestled into and fits snugly against the associated main support leg. Once in the storage position, the foldable guitar stand can fit in the space that is in front of the neck support and under the headstock of the guitar when it is stored in the guitar case.
However, there remains a need for a similar stand that can accommodate multiple guitars and/or other instruments.